the_black_swordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Time line chapters
This page is for our chapter time-line, we can discussion all we want about a chapter in the chat, but we will put the results in here, only the results. I will also add more chapters when I can think them up. Aki: Since I still haven't be able to catch you all on a chat day yet, I'll use this to put up my idea. You can edit it as you see fit, but write it out like I do, okay? 1, Prologue: *Start with the future, Kirito finally meet Kayaba in floor 100. He then remember about all the things that happened before this moment. *Back to the present, floor 75's boss room, Kayaba leave after cut down Asuna, believe Kirito can no longer fight him. Kirito fall in to despair thinking it's all his fault after that. *Klein remember he has an item that can bring back player from the dead. He give it to Kirito and they save Asuna. *Everyone leave the boss room and come back to towns. 2, Chapter 1: *The players are in despair, some have give up and commit suicide. In just two weeks, everyone seem to have give up. Klein take a walk outside and can't help but feel like give up himself too. Then when he come back to his guild's house, he see they were in a fight. One of his friend has try to kill himself and the other was trying to talk him out of it. Klein try to stop his friend from doing something so stupid, when he realized that he himself has just thought like that not long ago. Klein realized just how stupid he has been, and yelled at his friend, talk him out of suicide. They then get their hope up and once again sworn to get out of this together. *Meanwhile, Asuna has enough of Kirito refused to go out to level up again, he even go so far as making she say home and just enjoy the view and playing. She want to get out of this world one day and Kirito staying like this doesn't help anyone. They get in an arguing with each other and Asuna left in a fit of rage, leave Kirito in an even more depression state. 3, Chapter 2: *Asuna come to Lisbeth's house. After she calm down, they talked and Lis point out that even though Asuna is right in this one, she should not have leave Kirito like that, especially when Kirito has very few friends so his fear of losing them will be much bigger than other. *Asuna then remember about Sachi and how she has unknowly put Kirito through a familiar situations. So she come back to their home but Kirito no longer here, she can't find him in her game-menu either. Asuna and Lis try to contact Agli or Klein to ask if they know where Kirito is. *Kirito, in his depression-state, has go to floor 55 where the crystal dragon is because he remember Asuna once said she can't find Lis when they were here the last time. He killed the dragon and hide in one of the many crystal here, or he could just jump in the hole and stay here. Anything is fine, as long as he can get away from everyone. *Klein try to get other player back to fighting but can't, that when Agli contact him about Kirito. He meet up with Asuna, Lis in Agli's shop. They try to think of where Kirito could be, but come up with nothing. it wasn't until the next morning when someone say something about a place with no way to come out that Lis remember the dragon in floor 55, she talk the others about it and maybe Kirito is in here. They leave for floor 55 right after. 4, Chapter 3: *I really want Kirito not killing the dragon again in this chapter, inside he may be able to tame the dragon somewhat. Not to the level of making it his pet, but they get along well and the dragon protecting him when the others come and try to get to Kirito. They still get him in the end and talked Kirito back to the fighting though. *Whatever you all want to add next. 5, Chapter 4: *Everyone decided that Kirito should be the one to talk to the other players and try to get their hope back. Kirito agreed and we do the big speech thing we thinking up before. *Almost everyone go back to normal after that, though there still other player that don't agree with Kirito. *Argo appears and give out info about the 76th floor. Some players tries but a lot of them die, other passed but take a very long time. 6, Chapter 5: *Kirito's quest job. 7, Chapter 6: *Asuna's quest job. *Other's quest job too. 6, Chapter 7: *A look at what players doing. *Kirito meet Silica, her level only at 56. If you remember, Silica can't go to floor 45 (or some other number I can't remember) when Kirito at level 78. He is level 96 in floor 75's boss fight, if he can only level up about 20 level after they met, then Silica can't be in a higher level than that. So 56 or so is a good number for she. *Kirito, Asuna bring Silica with them to help her level up. Some bonding time for Asuna and Silica, maybe Lis too. *Everyone come up with the idea of making a guild and ask Kirito to be the leader, he is save from answer when Argo or Klein come in to tell him they found the boss room and need a meeting. 7, Chapter 6: *Boss fight meeting and what not. *First part of fighting boss. Silica will not be in it yet for her level still too low. 8, Chapter 7: *Last part of boss fight. *Lis tell them all that she can upgrade Kirito's old sword to a new level. *Some parts for other characters, maybe that OC everyone been talking about. What his name? K.. or A.. something. 9, Chapter 8: *Quest to upgrade Kirito's sword.